Escape
by Saints-Fan-12
Summary: When Sandy is captured by a force, she is greatly subdued in staying in a dingy,dark dungeon. Will she save herself or will help soon arrive?
1. Running Away

**Escape**

She breathed shallowly as she turned right. Her fear slowly rising every minute, she looked back to see if it was still following her. Slowing her heart rate as she came to a gate. Hearing someone breathing behind her she turned around, as she was suddenly picked up by her chin. Before she could scream he quickly covered her mouth signaling her to be quiet.  
She looked him in the eyes they were filled with nothing but evil, malice, and insanity; hers filled fear, dread, and hope. He whispered in her ear "There is nothing to fear. I'm not going to hurt you, don't worry you'll be set free." chuckling to her. She said to him "I would never want to fear someone who's a coward. Also wouldn't dare show respect towards people like you, but there was always Shadow I completely respected." as she finished her sentence once again she was held up by her chin. He slowly smiled at her and said "The only reason why your not dead right now is because you actually have the smell of fear on you right now. As you've heard I love the smell of fear whether hidden or shown. You on the other hand don't show fear isn't that right?" She responded "Yes, I don't show fear but it's when I'm not being pursued by a monster like you." she was quickly grabbed by the neck with her back against the wall. He said "I will only let you go if you promise me you'll never runaway again or speak of his name in my prescence, also if I decide to let you go you never return. Got it!" she strained out the words "Yes, Mephiles I Sandy Cheeks vow to never leave unless told to do so." "Good girl, now back to your cell." He said calmly.  
As she went in her cell and closed it he said "Remember, no matter where you go as long as you're still loyal to me. I will always find you." she responded quietly "Yes, Lord Mephiles. I shall never stray again." as she say him leave out of hearing range she said "Yea right, as if I'd ever remain 'loyal' to Mr. I got turn into a puddle then sucked in a scepter."  
Sticking her head out of the bars she looked left and right to see if any guards were coming. She turned around and lifted up a slab of fallen concrete revealing an escape tunnel, climbing down the finished tunnel. She saw the sun beam through the dirt as she reached the surface. She was pulled up by Shadow himself and had given him a small peck on the cheek.  
(BACK AT MEPHILES' DUNGEON)  
"Hey, I've decided to make you my-" he suddenly stopped talking when he saw the slab of concrete and he screamed "That ungrateful little wench once I find her she's DEAD!" he then exited with his quills scorching blue flames.


	2. Blue Rose

Recap: Back at Mephiles' dungeon after Sandy returned home he stated 'Once I find her she's dead' proceeding to leave with his quills scorching blue flames in full resentment.

Opening her eyes she rolled over planning to go to back to sleep , she quickly sprang from her bedside, walked into her lab stashed in her wall, and cleared the table to lay blueprints on for her new invention her bosses threw at her at the last moment. As she did so, she thought 'I_ can't believe it first they think I was trying to get out of doing this infernal project, then they threaten to fire me WHO DO THEY THINK THEY ARE ? God himself honestly they have no clue what hell I've been through 'til I reached the earth's surface.' _ She sighed. As she turned her thoughts back to the blueprints she said "What even is this? Ya know for a couple of smart monkeys they sure are terrible at diagrams. I mean it is a great invention, but it looks like a child drew these." As she said that her twelve year old son walked in and peered over her shoulder and said "Ma, I think it's upside down." Once he said that she turned in up right and said "Oh, thanks Bryce I hadn't- . Wait, why are you in my lab?" He smiled sheepishly at her and answered "Well, pa wanted to see you in the study, I don't know why but he started a fire in the fireplace, and it's not even winter. Would Fall be counted as a cold season?" She answered "Yes, now if you'll kindly leave the lab I've got work to do." As her son left she quickly stored the blue prints, exited the lab, and rushed to the door of the study and thought "Why'd he have to call me?"

As she entered a sweep of fear came over her as an image of her entering Mephiles' throne room played in her head. She walked to the side of the chair wondering when she'll be able to leave to return to building that contraption; her thoughts were suddenly shattered by a gruff but soft voice saying "The reason why I asked our son to tell you to come here was to ask you if you saw a blue rose at your bedside last night?" she answered hesitantly "N-No, Shadow I didn't see anything except your eyes when you were drifting off to sleep." He answered "All right you can go back to the lab now."

Once their conversation was over and she was walking back to her lab she was sort of frightened from the tone of voice he used towards her, it was normal but, angry when he dismissed her as if she'd done something wrong or she hesitated when she was answering him. She pushed it aside for now when she picked up her screwdriver to start on the dream interpretation device.


	3. You monster!

Recap: After Sandy's talk with her husband she picked up her screwdriver.

As she climbed into bed from sheer exhaustion she looked over towards her husband and whispered "Shadow, I'm sorry and I love you." He got closer to her to the point he was on top of her and said in her ear "If I were you I'd stay in this position tonight." Once he said that she surprisingly looked at him and said "If you wanted me tonight I suggest we go to the treedome, ya know to not wake the kids." He replied "I wouldn't worry about that. Just relax and don't speak" he quietly said as he was inches away from her lips. He suddenly pinned her down with his hand on her neck, the other on her mouth as she screamed for help as his form was changed to Mephiles. He removed his hand from her neck as he slowly bit down on it making her moan in pain and fear. He looked venomously in her eyes as he shifted his body and rammed into her making tears pour from her face from the impact. She felt as if a raging bull was attacking her as he repeatedly rammed into her making her scream in terror.

She jolted awake as the dream was almost finished and sweat was matted on her side of the bed. She looked over to Shadow's still sleeping form and brought her hand to his cheek, she then looked away and brought her knees to her chest as she saw something move at the foot of the bed afraid of it being Mephiles. She scooted closer to Shadow and laid back down in his arms, and she turned to him and buried her face in his chest letting the tears pour from her nightmare in his fur. Feeling his chest dampen he woke up still holding her and asked "Sandy, why are you crying?" wiping away a tear streaming down her face. She answered with fear in her voice "It was terrible, you were on top of me then you changed to Mephiles and he was repeatedly ramming himself into me and it felt so real." He said soothingly "It's okay, it was only a dream. I doubt that it'll happen. You should go back to sleep." She looked at him worriedly and was going to protest against that until she was brought back to his chest as if to submit to his request. She closed her eyes and snuggled in his chest as she drifted back to sleep.

A/N: And now I give you part 3 plus to understand this part read parts 1 and 2


	4. A Day's Work

**A Day's Work**

Recap: After Sandy's nightmare she starts being paranoid by every little sound.

She woke up and walked to the lab, hoping to finish the invention by tomorrow. Walking to the wall she said "темный ночью" the wall instantly opening as she walked in. Shutting the 'door' behind her, she picked up a blowtorch reminding her not to burn herself. Once the torch hit the metal she heard something move, she whipped her head around towards the dark spot in the corner. The shadow moved slightly as it rose, it took the form of a person, she sighed and said "Oh, it's only you,Master.I was worried you were someone else, as you know I'm kind of being plagued by someone." she said entering the same form and bowing. The shadowy form replied "Yes, I do know, and i may not know how to stop this, but I will tell you this don't lose your sanity if you do the consequences will be dire." She responded "Yes, master i promise."

She looked at the invention, got up, and turned towards the door instead. She walked to the bathroom, went to the sink, and splashed cold water on her face. Reaching for a towel she blindly moved her hand to edge of sink and almost fell once her hand slipped. She groped the air, as she was close to the tub she felt a warm sensation on her hand, and wiped her face on it. Opening her eyes she moved her hands down, first feeling fur, then a towel and a little more, and finally a hand. She realized she actually did fall and crawled towards the shower. Clearing her throat she said "Hey,I thought you were gone already. I guess not, huh?" he looked down at her, pulled her to her feet, and said "I don't leave until tonight. You on the other hand can't go." she responded "Lucky for you i have that restraining order." "Hey,it's not my fault Lucifer gave you that, you're the one who went all the time." she looked at him angrily and left without another word. He watched her walk away shaking his head he walked towards the closet, grabbing the closest shirt. Feeling his towel slip he quickly grabbed it from falling. Reaching for his pants, Sandy walked back in looking down at the mail, and said "There's a let-" she looked up and blushed from what she saw, he turned around and quickly ran to the bathroom with the shirt and pants.  
(5 minutes later)  
He exited the bathroom with his cheeks flushed as he passed by her and said "We never speak of this again, as long as you live you'll never tell this to anyone." she nodded her head. He suddenly pulled her closer to him, so close they breathed on each others neck. She put her arms around his abdomen, then her eyes flashed white as an image of Mephiles towering over her with whip in his hand appeared in her head. She quickly pushed him away and said "Oh, well would ya look at the time, you better get going, don't wanna be late now do we?" she laughed nervously. She quickly pushed him towards the fiery, glowing portal.


	5. The Nightmare Cometh

**The Nightmare Cometh**

Recap: After shadow's departure, Sandy decides to relax.  
"No, there's no way I'm becoming a demon or the new 'king' of the Black Arms. Is that really why you guys called me down here. This is just a waste of time." Shadow said walking away from them. He suddenly turned around and said "Fuck it, fine I'll stay. Black Doom, stay away from the chaos emeralds." as this was said, Black Doom looked at him saying "I can't keep such promises, Shadow." sitting down Lucifer said to them "Hey, if you two are done having your little father-son moment. I'd like to have this discussion started."  
(Back on Earth)  
Opening her eyes, she stood up, stretched, and walked to the bathroom. Looking at her reflection she stared in the mirror, in her eyes. She noticed how dull and jaded they've become; the image of herself was suddenly morphed into blue spikes, dark red eyes, and a glowing hand. She backed away from the mirror and reached her hand out to touch her reflection which did the same action. She said "I should really go to bed earlier." turning around she heard a voice say "And I should haunt you more."  
She whimpered and ran outside, only to be dragged back inside. Mephiles said to her once they were face to face "The true, only reason why I'm haunting you is just so I could destroy Shadow's life by taking away those he cared for. I decided to start with you, well 'cause starting with those infuriating children will just make me look like a heartless monster." she replied fear rising in her voice "Why go after Shadow if it was Sonic who ruined your plan? I mean it would make more sense." he answered "Because, right after i destroyed Shadow's life i would simply take over the world, and watch Sonic and his friends suffer."  
(Back in Hell)  
"Anyway, it is not possible for someone with immortality to live over a thousand years or so I've heard." Shadow said in a drunken manner "Oh, please if that's possible then I'd be dead already, and your point has been demolished." Black Doom stated. Lucifer replied "Dude, you are dead, so you just defied your own logic." standing up Shadow said "Well, it's been fun guys, but I gotta go. So were still on the same terms right?" they replied in usion "Okay, we promise not to try to steal the chaos emeralds or destroy the world and take over Heaven." he replied walking towards the portal and passing through. Exiting the portal he saw his house covered in a castle of ice, then exclaimed "What happened to my house?!"  
He burned a hole in the wall of ice, walked in and scanned the area for his wife, hearing a loud scream. He rushed to their room, ripped the door of its hinges, and saw Sandy kneeling with an imprint of hands on her neck as she collapsed. He walked towards her shaking her and calling her name. He was suddenly flung across the room as Mephiles appeared standing over Sandy, peering at him angrily; Shadow ran at him, grabbed him by the neck, slammed him into the wall and said "Leave my wife ALONE!"  
A/N: Okay as of right now I'll cut this one short cause i have to go to sleep. So part 6 will be the end and an epilogue.


	6. It's Over

**It's over**

Growling, he responded venomously "NEVER! after all I'm gonna destroy you one way or another." Shadow was violently flung into the bathroom, causing a rush of water spurting out of the pipes. Looking up weakly, she slowly crawled towards her dresser to grab the glowing blue rose knocking it off the top she grasped it, and pointing an arrow at it. He rushed towards her screaming "Don't you dare damage that rose!" gasping in pain she clutched her bleeding stomach. A wave of flames separated the two from getting in contact. Shadow walked out in his super form and his doom form warped in one super demon. He looked angrily at Mephiles saying "Touch her and you DIE!" releasing a breath of flames then shooting a chaos spear, which hit Mephiles' chest. Pinning him down, Shadow pointed the spear at his head while Sandy still had the rose in her hand. Simultaneously, they both struck the rose and Mephiles at the same time. Leaving him dead, she sighed, leaning her head against the bottom drawer and whispered "Finally, it's over." walking over to her, he gently picked her up and said "You're gonna be okay, just concentrate on my voice, ,stay awake just until you're in the pod." she weakly looked at him, her eyes duller than before and said below a whisper "You need the pod more than i do." taking in a deep breath she finished "I'm sure everyone would be just fine without me." he looked at her opening the hatch to the pod, and filling it with the green healing vaccine.  
(5 months later)  
Struggling to open her eyes, she frantically looked around, gasping for breath after coming out of the pod. She was surrounded by soft eyes and realized it was Rouge, Amy, Blaze, and Cream. She walked towards them and said "Hey, guys, um does anyone know where Shadow is?" Cream walked up to her and said "Mister Shadow's on the roof right now. But we think it's best if you go see him yourself, Miss Sandy." she thanked them after hugging them and flew up the hatch. She cleared her throat as she saw him looking at the sun setting and said "And what a beautiful sight it is." he turned towards her and responded "It's not as beautiful as you are." he let a smile escape his lips as she sat down beside him, resting her head on his chest she sighed and wrapped her arms around him.  
A/N: and so here I end it. I'm actually pretty happy with this ending.


End file.
